Some Day
by Lampara.de.Mercurio
Summary: .::::::.Takari.:::::::. Quería regresar el tiempo y evitar lo pasado para que sea un mejor futuro...


**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno aqui esta un nuevo ONESHOT con la pareja Takari**

**Espero que les guste**

**Some Day**

No puedo creer que haya pasado esto, por que paso, no entiendo…por que en este momento pensó Hikari sentada en una banca con su mirada fija en el suelo

-por que lo hiciste…-suspira-…por que te fuiste…-lagrimas caían sin cesar de su rostro, su mirada opacada por la tristeza. Ya no estaba esa luz que la caracterizaba. ¿Donde ha quedado esa luz, acaso se ha esparcido?, acaso se ha esfumado?... ¿O acaso ha quedado en el olvido?...pero no era así se la habían robado ¿ acaso el se lo ha llevado?

Hikari sonríe melancólicamente

-todavia recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, algo…totalmente irónico…-Hikari se muerde el labio inferior, mientras trata de sacar una sonrisa de felicidad-¿acaso tu lo recuerdas?...contéstame…por favor…-dijo mirando hacia el cielo- me gustaría saber tu respuesta…

Hikari miraba el cielo añorando una respuesta, pidiendo que por favor una vez escuche su voz, y al ver que no hubo respuesta baja la mirada y empieza a caminar sin rumbo fijo

-¿tu crees¿Que algún día nos volveremos a ver?...-dijo en forma de susurro y sin despegar la mirada del suelo

_-algún día nos volveremos a ver-dijo Hikari a un chico ojiazul, quien le respondió con su sonrisa tierna y sencilla de siempre_

_-si ambos deseamos vernos, nos volveremos a ver-dijo acariciándole la mejilla a la chica _

_-¿Por que te vas tanto tiempo?-_

_-solo es una semana_

_-una semana son 7 días, 168 horas, 10,080 minutos, 604,800 segundos, eso es mucho-_

_-me encanta tu agilidad mental_

_-es mucho!_

_-cuando regrese nunca nos separaremos, siempre estaremos juntos…_

_-¿Promesa?_

_-promesa…, que el cielo, la tierra y el sol sean testigos…-Mirandola fijamente_

_Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo resguardándose en sus brazos_

-volver a ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa y…volver escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios… cuanto daría por eso-se encontraba cansada de llorar, quería parar, pero se le hacia totalmente inútil…había rogado, había pedido con todo su ser que lo regresaran, para verlo tan siquiera por ultima vez… ¿Ella igual hubiera hecho lo mismo¿Tener el valor suficiente?, quería regresar el tiempo y evitar lo pasado para que se un mejor futuro, pero eso no podía ser, de tantas cosas se ha arrepentido en su vida, pero esa las encabeza…¿Por que paso eso?...

-eras tan joven, éramos tan jóvenes… ¿Por que te fuiste?-sonríe y toma una bocanada de aire

_Hikari corría con todo lo que podía, necesitaba llegar al salón antes que su maestro, o tendría que ganarse un reporte, cosa que a ella no le gustaba_

_Como se le podía ocurrir quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, por ver una película, solo a ella (en realidad no lo creo) se le ocurría esa clase de cosas_

_-hay tonta!!-se repetía varias veces-eres una ton…ah!!!!!!!!!!!_

_No logro terminar ya que el dolor de la caída la interrumpió, se había caído de golpe _

_Había chocado con alguien_

_-maldición-quejándose y viendo su ropa sucia_

_-lo siento, mis disculpas-escucho una voz de una muchacho_

_Ella alzo la mirada para encontrarse unos ojos azules_

_-no hay problema, fue mi culpa, por andar despistada y maldiciéndome -rió aun así sin quitar la vista de los ojos azules del chico-es que soy una tonta_

_-no digas eso!- dijo ofreciéndole una mano_

_Hikari despertó de su ensueño y despego su vista de sus ojos, para fijarse en su físico,_

_Cabello rubio, un poco más alto que ella, y por sus facciones…tierno._

_-¿Perdón?-logro pronunciar Hikari recibiendo tal gesto del parte del chico_

_-una persona tonta, es tonta, por que se cree tonta…en pocas palabras, tu no eres tonta, y si algún día llegas a ser tonta será, por auto decirte tonta- sonríe haciéndose énfasis en las tantas veces que repitió la palabra "tonta"_

_Tenía una bonita sonrisa_

_-perdón-se disculpo bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo _

_-no es necesario que te disculpes, solo prométeme que nunca mas te volverás a decir tonta-sin soltarle todavía la mano_

_Hikari alzo la mirada y sonrió _

_-te lo prometo-apretando mas su mano en forma de entendimiento_

_El chico le sonrió otra vez_

_-sabes me tengo que ir-soltando la mano de la chica dejando su calor_

_-claro- sintiendo el aire fresco pasar entre sus dedos_

_El joven se empezó a alejar y Hikari lo observaba, hasta que recordó.._

_-como te llamas?-le grito, ya que el se encontraba bastante lejos, el volteo a verla_

_-Takeru Takaishi!!!!!-_

_Ella sonrió, vaya forma de presentarse_

_-yo!!!, Hikari Yagami!!!!_

_Observo que el también sonrió abiertamente, ella entrelazo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y empezó a frotar su mano con cierta delicadeza._

Hikari seguía caminando sin rumbo, se dejaba llevar por al nostalgia y la soledad y llego a un cierto punto donde no sabia donde ir, suspiro con pesadez y dejo salir las lagrimas nuevamente

No podía aceptar, no quería aceptar.

_Era un día lluvioso Hikari presentía algo, tenia temor por alguna extraña razón no quería que Takeru se vaya, miro al reloj de pared que se encontraba a su derecha y noto que faltaban 15 minutos para que Takeru llegara por ella._

_El la iba a llevar al aeropuerto se despedían, y ella regresaba con el auto de este _

_Ese día el se iba ir, a demasiados kilómetros de distancia. Escucha como el timbre suena, causándole que los nervios que mantenía se duplicaran._

_Hikari abre la puerta_

_-lista!!!-pregunta con un Takeru con un paraguas verde y como siempre su entusiasmo, no quería que Hikari notara su tristeza_

_-claro-respondió insegura, no quería que se vaya, no quería subir al auto, tenía un presentimiento que no lograba comprender tenia miedo, terror…temía perderlo para siempre._

_Ambos salieron con un paraguas con el mismo paraguas_

_-la lluvia es muy fuerte…-susurra Hikari mas para si que para Takeru, mientras se sentaba en la parte delantera del auto_

_El simplemente sonríe encendiendo el motor del auto._

_El camino normal por una carretera en una colina._

_La lluvia golpeando el parabrisas._

_El sonriendo para animar a su Hikari._

_Ella tratando de fingir la sonrisa_

_Y los truenos relampagueando afuera del auto._

_Un Sonido en la parte trasera, un fuerte golpe._

_Un grito._

_Miedo_

_Rechinidos de las llantas._

_Unos brazos protegiendo el amor de su vida_

_Y las ultimas palabras de su sol._

_Los últimos latidos de un corazón._

_El auto se encontraba decabeza en la colina, aun con las gotas de lluvia mojando el parabrisas._

_Ella a una distancia prudente con unos brazos reteniéndola._

_El cabello rubio con un toque rojizo._

_Los ojos azules cerrados._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Las lágrimas salieron, con fuertes gritos de lamento._

_Acaricio su rostro por ultima vez, su cuerpo inerte a su lado, sintió como el calor desaparecía de su cuerpo_

_Ella lo abrazo para poder retenerlo, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos._

_Todo se volvió oscuro, un manto color negro cubrió toda luz en ese momento, y por desgracia en toda la vida de su cielo. Sus ojos color cielo._

Las lagrimas no dejan de brotar sin darse cuenta siguió caminado ante los recuerdos. Llego a un lugar donde deseo con todo su ser no llegar.

Siguió por un camino que ella deseaba no conocer

Llego a una lapida, lo miro con tristeza y se sentó encima de esta. La acaricio con suavidad y leyó en forma de susurro lo que contenía escrito

"Takeru Takaishi"

Sonríe con una opresión en el pecho y le susurra

-¿Tu crees¿Qué algún día nos volveremos a ver?...- El aire soplo moviendo sus cabellos castaños y causándole calidez-…no te preocupes…esperare…

.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.**-**.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.

Una chica de cabellos castaños hasta debajo de los hombros corría exasperadamente, intentando llegar al parque donde se había citado con su mejor amiga.

-Hay!!!!! Como lo odio!!!!-corría casi sin aire- siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo!!!! ay!!!! Como lo odi...ay!!!!!!-

Ella sintió un fuerte golpe al caer de espaldas y cerro los ojos con esfuerzo

-me dolió!!!-con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento!, no fue mi intención!-

Ella escucho una voz y abrió los ojos para ver el dueño.

-¿No hay problema?- sonriéndole

-¿No te lastimaste?-extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla

Ella nego con la cabeza

-no –correspondió el gesto

El sonrie mientras la ayuda a pararse

-Hola soy Takeru Akimoto- ahora extendiendola la mano nuevamente en forma de saludo teniendo intacta la sonrisa en los labios

-Mucho gusto Hikari Kamiya-entrelazando ambas manos

El viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de ambos y se sonrien.

ella despierta de su ensimamiento y voltea hacia el luagra donde se dirigia

-lo siento, ya me tengo que ir- separando sus manos

El simplemente sonrie mas y asiente con la cabeza

Ella se voltea para seguir su camino y es interrumpida por la voz de el.

-¿Tu crees, que algun dia nos volveremos a ver?

Ella voltea mira al cielo

-si!

.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.-**Fin-**.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.

**HAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!diculpenme por hacerlo tan triste, pero asi se me ocurrio jajajaja(mi hermana casi me mata jajajaja) espero que se haya explicado, lo que queria dar a entender.**

**cualquier consejo, duda o comentario**

**solamente apreten GO en la parte de abajo **

**atte.**

**su servidora angelsss**


End file.
